Knuckles at the Paralympics
by SwankyKnuckles480
Summary: A quick two-parter written to bring raise awareness for the paralympics. Knuckles decides to pull himself up by the bootstraps and do something with his life, but the road to the paralympics is tough and hard. Turns out joining the paralympics isn't gonna be the romp he was hoping for.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA OR THE PARALYMPICS. I DO OWN ZACHLEY THE ECHIDNA (trademarked).

KNUCKLES JOINS THE PARALYMPICS

"Shucks" said knuckles; "I sure am a big fat lump" he pondered as he gazed upon his big stomach full of the chili dogs. He had been depressed ever since he lost his legs in the big sonic war.

|FLASHBACK BEGINNING|

"I thougth you were my companion and lover, bean the dynamite" said knuckles the echidna

"I don't need friend Im a part of the daesh now" bean yelled as he threw his trademark bomb on knuckles the echidna's legs.

"NO MY LEGS!" knuckles whispered in pain.

"But I still love him"

|FLASHBACK END|

The tv turned on automatically because the presidential address started.

"Hi, dear americans." Sonic hedgehog said on the tv "I am before you hear today to tell you how glad I am that Mobius will host the 2015 paralympics."

"Paralympics?" knuckles

"It is the biannual event in which cripples battle for supremacy in 8 special events. "said sonic hedgehog happily "the games are the following

· 1. Running, it's about going fast, I love that, I'm the fastest man in town. The runners have blade legs.

· 2. Wheelrunning is the same as the last one, but this one has wheels instead of legs

· 3. Baskeyball: in this variant of the popular ball game, the players are in wheelchairs instead of feet.

· 4. Polevault. Self explanatory

· 5. Swim: its going fast in water, I, myself cant swim but the cripples can, so good on them haha

· 6. Horses: horseraces with blind people. It's a hoot

· 7. Wheelchair fencing: I did some fencing back in the day in Sonic and the black knigh. I yearn to be back

· 8. Football: blind

. If you want to sign up for the Paralympics, please go to your recruitment. this is president sonic eijiofor hedgehog signing out, America."

The television tuned out as rapidly as it turned back on and knuckles didn't know what to do. He could finally be a Olympic champion as he always wanted to be, but he would have to leave his house for the first time since the big war of sonic the chronicles. He was at at crossroads.

There was a knock on the door.

Knuckles finally decided to get it back together, so he jumped on his wheelchair and went out the door and t o the local recruitment center. The emeralds had to wait.

"hello, knuckles" said manic the hedgehog as he arrived in the rec center

"hey, manic" replied knuckles the echidna. "you work here?"

"yes, after sonia died a fell into a deep depression, i started doing crack cocaine and selling my body down and dirty on the city streets. i slept on a wet piece of cardboard looking up at the neon sky. i still remember, like it was yesterday. I remember how bartelby snapped her neck out of pure, I remember the ugly grin to his face, and finally i remember the way he pointed that pistol straight between his eyes, still grinning from ear to dirty fucking ear, and then he pulled the trigger. i keep replaying that moment in my brain, wondering if theres something I could have done, dude."

"can I sign up for the Paralympics?" knuckles asked.

"Yes, what sport?" manic asked

"wheelrunning" knuckles answered

"You're in the game. Go to the stadium" manic said

And so he did…

END OF FIRST CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

"Howdy" said Knuckles the Echidna as he rolled up to the locker room, "Im here to particpate in the wheelchair racing"

"Well, hello there," said the boss of the locker room "let me introduce you to the people youll be wheelchair racing, against"

"First of all there's me, vector the alligator Im the nice guy whos not going betray you, I lost my legs when the yakuza took my legs.

Second of all theres Mighty the armadillo, hes an old professional. Lost his legs in a machinery.

Third of all theres the third contester charmy the bee, he is very funny and charismatic and his legs were lost in leg removal surgery

Fourthly theres espion the chameleon. he's like falcon from star fox, he never had legs to begin with"

"I don't care" said Knuckles the Echidna as he spit blood onto the floor, "but whose that guy standing in the corner?" said Knuckles the Echidna pointing at a guy standing in the corner.

"that's a guy we don't know, he killed the guard on his way in and slit his throat as well. he calls himself Wodahs and that's not my idea of a good name at all hahah"

Suddenly a hedgehog came out of the stairs and yelled for everyone to come out. The Paralympics are about to start!

Everyone walked up the stairway.

Everyone arrived at the colliseum and looked up on the platform.

"hi, it's president sonic, I want to watch the cripples run real fast like us. It inspires me to be a better man."

Knuckles could see mighty the armadillo crying like a baby. but he disagreed, knuckles hated America ever since the war.

|FLASHBACK BEGIN|

Knuckles was watching the tv with bean the dynamite and sonic the hedgehog.

Suddenly the tv turned on without a trace.

"WARNING, A WAR CALLED THE SONIC THE CHRONICLES WAR HAS STARTED. WE ARE FIGHTING THE DAESH LEAD BY IMPERATOR IX AND HIS MAIN RECRUITER SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG" the tv yelled

"Oh shucks, we should join this war and beat the daesh, huh?" sonic the hedgehog said

"Yes" knuckles replied

"No" bean replied

Sonic the hedgehog look at bean the dynamite incredulously

|FLASHBACK END|

"Now let the games begin" sonic said "first game is wheelchair racing"

Knuckles the echidna, vector the alligator, mighty the armadillo, espion the chameleon and wodahs took their spots.

"READY SET GO"

Vector took the lead, but then knuckles wheeled faster, it looked like he was going to win, but Wodahs jumped out of nowhere and won the race.

"WODAHS HAS BEATEN KNUCKLES AND VECTOR CAME IN THIRD"

The crowd cheered, It was a photo finish and the crowd was aghast about that. This was the first photo finish in Paralympics in history.

"AS OF TRADITION, THE FIRST SECOND AND THIRD WILL MEET THE PRESIDENT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IN PERSON AND IN PRIVATE"

Knuckles and Vector and Wodahs started heading for the open oval office. Knuckles the echidna noticed something hanging off wodahs' neck.

Knuckles grabbed it off his neck in one continus swipe and read the text on it.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG", it said.

"Shadow the hedgehog?" knuckles questions

"Yes it is true, I am the shadow the hedgehog" shadows answered.

"You are the one who brainwashed bean the dynamite to join the daesh, I should kill you in your cold blood right now and right here, you crook." Knuckles accused w

"Let me explain" shadow said

|FLASHBACK BEGIN|

"Who are you? Why am I bound to this chair? Where is my guns?" shadow screamed and cried

"I am sonic" sonic sed

"Sonic? We are friends?" shadow replied

"Not anymore, listen, If you don't become the recruiter for the daesh I will kill rouge the bat." Sonic said

|FLASHBACK END|

"Sonic made you the recruiter of the daesh?" knuckles said

"Yes and I cut off my legs to win the Paralympics so I could get some answers" shadow the hedgehog said.

The three rolled into the door to the oval office.

"I am glad you could be here today, I wish you all the best luck in future wheelchairs" sonic said.

"Not so "fast", "president"" shadow accused "I want answers or else I will blow up the bomb I planted in the oval office"

"Okay, I will answer. I staged the entire war to make myself president. First I needed an opponent, so I forced you and Imperator Ix to start the Daesh, then I started recruiting all my "friends", like knuckles here to join the American side, Bean didn't comply so I brainwashed him to be Daesh, naturally. After I killed imperator ix I was considered a national hero. I gained bipartisan support and I was rapidly elected as president. Now I am using the military-industrial complex to carefully start the next world war, which will end in global American domination."

"That does sound like an amazingly thougt out and smart plan, but it's over, because I will kill you here right now," shadow said

"so will I" knuckles said as he looked shadow deep inside his eyes. he felt a passion he he had only felt for bean the dynamite before.

"Don't be so sure" sonic said "Vector kill these crooks"

"vector, youre on his side? you are my best friend. "knuckles said "And"

"I'm sorry, but this time, it's time for you to worry about me, pal" vector pulled out his pistols and shot shadow in the eyes.

Knuckles went mad and punched vectors face off. In his uncontrolled rage he also murdered first lady cream the hedghehog.

"Now you know how it is to loose someone you loved" knuckles said and pushed sonic's heart out. "your days of presideny are over"

And as knuckles left the oval office, he could only wonder what the future had in store.


End file.
